A Mother's Wish
by DSAngel300
Summary: “It’s weird after all these years I could still remember her so clearly. Her smile, her touch, her scent, her laughter, everything about my mother I can still remember.” A tale about a mother and son's struggle through a life of betrayal and death. Provin
1. Chapter 1 : The First Attack

Hello DSangel300 here. I'm just sitting here at my computer, and decided to make a story about Inuyasha and Izayoi. This is my first story that wasn't romance so hopfully it goes well..lol... Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha walked down a long path in the forest. Kagome is at home now, and the others are out in the village. Inuyasha thought this was a good as time as any to see his mother. He realized he hasn't seen her in almost a year, and couldn't help but feel guilty. After all he is part human.

Inuyasha gazed at the village near his mother's grave.

"So many years passed by since then."

Inuyasha hurried his way past the villages to a small meadow that was filled with white and pink lilies. After grabbing a couple he continued his way down to his mother. It wasn't far from the village, but Inuyasha not completely into the forest. Just in a small spot where his mother can be at peace. He just couldn't bare the thought of leaving his mother in the village. When he came to the grave he stared at the small little grave and sat before it.

"_It's weird after all these years I could still remember her so clearly. Her smile, her touch, her scent, her laughter, everything about my mother I can still remember."_

Inuyasha placed a bunch of pink lilies under the small grave. The grave was small but it overlooked a small river underneath a cherry blossom tree. Flowers and peddles circled around the grave as it fell from the tree, Inuyasha chucked at a sudden remembrance of his mother.

"_That's right, Mother use to lie in the field with flowers surrounding her. Now even in death, they still do surround her."_

Inuyasha looked at the hand written inscription on the stone grave. He slowly runs his hands up and down the curving remembering every single letter, tears, he put into that stone. Inuyasha lied down next to the grave and breathed in the sweet air around him.

Even though he was young when his mother died, he remembered…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother?! Mother?!" yelled the small hayou, as he ran through the rice fields of the village. The hayou was a small boy about six years old that wore a small red robe, and had hair as silver as starlight.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around to meet a young woman who was friends with her mother.

"What wrong dear?"

"I'm trying to find mother? Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, I believed she went to the meadow for a while, why don't you go meet her. I bet she might be lonely."

"Thank you" and Inuyasha was off to the meadow. The young women waved goodbye to Inuyasha as he ran of, but she couldn't fight the sadness in her eyes when Inuyasha disappeared in her sight.

Inuyasha ran to the meadow and when he got there, there was him mother lying in the grass surrounded by pink lilies. Inuyasha admired the sight. He loved to see him mother so peaceful and alive in the meadow. In the village, he could tell the she put on an act for the villagers. She always wore a smile, but her eyes always seemed sadden in a way.

Inuyasha ran to his mother and pounced on her belly while her eyes were closed.

"Oh! Inuyasha"

"Hello Mother" Inuyasha said with a childish laugh

"Hello yourself" Izayoi grunted as she lift Inuyasha off her belly. "Anything wrong"

"No, I just wanted to be with you. Why are you here in the meadow? There's nothing here but flowers."

"Well I like lying in the flowers. They bring me back so many nice memories?"

"Of what"

"Well many things. Sometimes of you, sometimes of myself, and sometimes of your father."

Izayoi stares at the clouds, as a cool breezes ran through her hair. Inuyasha remembered her mother telling him about his father, and how he died. After talking about his father, Izayoi always looked sad and lonely. Inuyasha hated seeing his mother like that.

"Mother, why do you think of father if you always feel sad after wards?"

"Not all of my memories of him are sad you know. When I remember the good times, they make me feel happy inside. Also you are a memory too Inuyasha"

"I am?"

"Yep" Izayoi chuckled "You are just like your father, and that makes me very happy" Izayoi grabs Inuyasha and holds him in her arms.

"Really"

"Yes, thank you for keeping me company."

Inuyasha rested in his mothers arms. He wanted things to stay like this forever. But he couldn't chase of the fact that both of them will have to go back to the village, where is mother will have to play being happy, instead of actually being happy.

"Mother, why aren't you happy living in the village."

Izayoi looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"I'm happy there, because you are there with me Inuyasha. I just can stand the smell sometimes is all?"

"So that's why you look sad sometimes"

"Not sad, but kind of disgusted. People here don't really wash as much as they should" Izayoi said while holding her nose making a weird sound. Inuyasha laughed at the funny noise and Izayoi laughed along with him.

"Let's head home"

"I'll race you"

Inuyasha quickly jumped up and ran toward the village. Izayoi stayed behind as she saw Inuyasha run. She felt sad lying to Inuyasha, but she couldn't tell the truth. All over the village, people been ridiculing her son and in front of her. Izayoi only wished she could only protect her son from this, but sooner or later, she feared that life will catch up to him and bring his good loving spirit down.

Just then screams are heard from the village, and Inuyasha was heading right towards the mayhem.

"Inuyasha! Wait!"

Inuyasha stopped, and turned toward his mother.

"Mother what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but we should….." Izayoi gasped at the sight of a huge demon demolishing the village.

"Hurry Inuyasha we must find a hiding place."

Inuyasha agreed and ran to hide in a small cabin outside of the town. Izayoi and Inuyasha walked inside and saw no one around. There Izayoi hind Inuyasha under some covers and peeked outside.

"The Demon is not attacking over here, so I think Inuyasha and I are safe."

"Mother" Inuyasha said frighten from the screams of the villagers. Izayoi walked over to Inuyasha and pat Inuyasha's head under the covers.

"Don't worry; it will all be over soon. You must be brave now"

Inuyasha nodded and covered his ears, so he couldn't here the screams. Izayoi wondered how Inuyasha could hear such noise from a distance. Then she knew his demon sitcoms must be becoming stronger.

"_He's growing up fast. It's about time I should talk to him about his demon side, but I wonder if he's ready?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours past by when Inuyasha and Izayoi came out of the cabin, the sun was coming down the village was left in ruins.

"What should we do now?" Inuyasha asked

"Lets go help the villagers, some of them might need our help"

Inuyasha nodded, and both walked to the village while holding hands. When they got there, nearly all the shops, houses, horses, chickens, and everything seemed nearly gone. It was a devastating sight.

"LADY IZYAOI!" yelled a villager "Thank the heavens you weren't hurt"

"Yes. Tell me was anyone injured."

"Only a few died, but everyone else is okay, but yes also badly injured from the damage."

"Okay, I'll tend to their wounds. Inuyasha can you go home and grab the medical herbs."

"Yes, I'll hurry"

Inuyasha quickly ran to him cabin and grabbed the medical herbs next to the fireplace. His mother was a talented physician in the village. Her grandfather was one and taught her all she knew about medicine. Although her destiny was truly to be married to a solider and live her life as royal princess Izayoi, she chooses a life with Inuyasha, as her lover wished it. The Villagers were grateful to her work. She was strong, caring and beautiful, everyone respected her. Inuyasha most of all, and was proud to be her son.

Inuyasha ran back to the village with the herbs, but lost his breath from running and decided to walk. All around him he heard people whisper and mocking him.

"We never had a demon attack us until HE showed up"

"I bet the demon was looking for that little monster"

"Yeah, that might be true. We never had problems until now"

"Everything was damaged because of him, people died because of him"

As Inuyasha slowly walked down the village, he realized that people were talking about him. Just then a rock hit Inuyasha across the face and knocked him down

Inuyasha rubbed his sore cheeked and faced the person who threw it at him

"HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Shut up! It's because of you, we were attacked today!"

"Me? BUT I DIDN'T DO A THING!"

"WE HAD NO PROBLEMS UNTIL YOU ARRIVED!"

Another villager threw another rock at Inuyasha. And soon people were gathered around him, cursing, spiting, and throwing rocks on Inuyasha as he lied on the ground constantly telling them it wasn't his fault. When another villager was about to throw a rock he was stopped by a gentle hand.

"La – Lady Izayoi!"

"MOTHER" Inuyasha jotted up from the ground into his mothers arms. Scared to death from the villagers anger towards him

"How dare you do this to my son? What harm has he caused you?"

Everyone was still and quite, afraid to anger Izayoi in more

"ANSWER ME!" Izayoi yelled.

"We believe it was your son Inuyasha that drove the beast here."

"THAT'S ABSURB! How can a boy drive a beast here to the village?"

The headmaster or the village walks into the crowd and sees Izayoi and Inuyasha surround by the angry villagers.

"You are all mistaken. The Beast came here for me, not for the boy!! I destroyed the Demons lair for wood here. He has come to seek revenge and prevailed. I apologize. "

Everyone started mumbling and passing the word. Izayoi looks up at the headmaster as he kneels down to her and Inuyasha.

"Please forgive me, and most of all the villagers Lady Izayoi. I was wrong to put my village in danger, and they were wrong for harming the innocent."

"I forgive you, but you should really be asking for my son forgiveness."

Inuyasha looked at all the villagers and the headmaster. Everyone apologized and quickly went back to work.

"Inuyasha, why don't you stay next to me for the rest of the day?"

Inuyasha nodded. He grabbed the herbs and went next to his mother's side. But before they left the area Inuyasha could still hear the scowling behind him.

"Blaming the Headmaster is cruel. The Boy is the real reason we were attack. We'll get him back for sure next time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay Now I need some sleep lol! Here it's almost 2o'clock in the morning, and I guess I was getting into it. So please, tell me how the first chapter went in a review. new chapter will be up next week. Bye bye, for now


	2. Chapter 2 : Hayou

Hi. You know the reason i wanted to write a story about these too, was because i couldn't find any interesting ones out there. If you know a good Izayoi and Inuyasha story please tell me. But anywho, here is my second chapter of a Mothers wish. The next chapter will be up either this evening or tomorrow, take care and enjoy!

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Almost six months went by since the first attack on the village, sadly many more was to follow after the first. Not huge attacks, but small ones the villagers could handle. Even so, the villagers were furious that they were occasionly attacked by demons. But most of the time, life was normal for the villagers, well besides for Inuyasha. Little by little Inuyasha noticed that everything and everyone around him was changing. His old friends now mocked him and ignored him, and many of the villagers barely pat any attention to him, acting as if he was never there.

But it was alright for Inuyasha. He was growing up now, so now all his senses have become stronger, and he's become more aware of the things around him. He sometimes ran out into the woods, climbed tree, or lied in the grass observing everything around him, just for the fun of it. Living his life as any kid should.

Izayoi saw the changes in Inuyasha, and was so happy for his growing boy. But she also saw the reactions, and the way people treated Inuyasha. She never told him the difference between humans, hayou's, and demons yet, but she knew that if she waited, someday he'll get hurt. But what to say to a six year to make him understand the cruel parts of life and people.

"Inuyasha would you like to help me with my patients today?" Izayoi asked Inuyasha as she poured him a bowl of rice.

"I was hoping to play with my friends today." Inuyasha said with a mouth full of rice

"Okay than, just don't get into any trouble" Izayoi laughed as she wiped Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha blushed and took the napkin himself

"C'mon mother I can do it" Inuyasha said before wiping his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as he was done with breakfast Inuyasha ran outside to meet his friends. In the village, people still gave him the same cold stares, but it didn't mind him he was used to it. He came up to a group of kids who were filling up water buckets.

"Hey guys wanna play around somewhere"

"Sorry Inuyasha I'm gonna help my pa in the fields today."

"I'm doing chores today too, maybe tomorrow."

The kids waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Inuyasha continued his way around the village.

"Everyone is doing chores…I guess I can go meet mother than"

As he crossed the headmen's palace he saw a group of people in a circle passing a ball with their feet. Inuyasha followed the ball's movement and felt like he do it too. All around people laughed, talked, cheered on in the game. Inuyasha was enchanted by the fun and walked over to the crowd.

"Oh here comes Inuyasha" said one of the villagers

As everyone on looked upon the little hayou, they stopped laughing and cheering and began gossiping about the strange little boy

"Can I play too? Please" Inuyasha said as he approached one of the players

"Sure, but can you reach it." the player said as he raised the ball, high enough so Inuyasha can't reach. Inuyasha waved his hands to grab the ball, but he just couldn't reach it. People began to laugh and tease Inuyasha, but that didn't mean anything to him. Inuyasha was now more than determined to get the ball. He wanted to show them that he can play too.

"Please, I just want to play with you guys."

"Sure Hayou. Here fetch!"

And the player throws it in the opposite direction. Inuyasha quickly ran after the ball as it bounced its way across a bridge, unaware that everyone began to leave. By the time he turned around he saw that everyone was gone, leaving with their laughter and happiness. Inuyasha stood there with the ball in his hand, listening as the people left.

His ear rang. As he hear them call him a hayou, a half-breed, and many other things, he never heard before. But the one that got him was the "H" word…Hayou

"Hayou?" Inuyasha whispered. _"I don't get it? Am I a hayou? I wonder why…."_

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha turned around and saw his mother starting at him, with her gentle smile. But her eyes were filled with sadness. Inuyasha didn't now it at the time, but Izayoi was there watching the entire thing that happened to him. She felt so sad for her little boy.

Inuyasha dropped the ball and ran into his mothers arms. Izayoi embraced Inuyasha and rubbed his soft silver hair.

"Mother…what's a hayou?"

"What"

"Tthe villagers called me a hayou…what does it mean?"

Izayoi was hurt, she knew it would happen, but she didn't want Inuyasha be known as the hayou, just Inuyasha. Her precious Inuyasha. Then without knowing tears fell from her eyes, and Izayoi hugged Inuyasha even tighter.

"Mother"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izayoi and Inuyasha went back to their home and sat outside. There in the back was a small stream, where they usually get their water or wash thier clothes, but for now, they both just stared at each others reflection. Inuyasha sat between his mother's legs while Izayoi rest her arms on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Both didn't say a word for awhile. Inuyasha felt bad for making him mother cry. He never saw that before, and to know he caused her pain made him feel terrible. Izayoi was so lost in her thoughts. She thought of a good way to tell, but it all seemed so futile.

"Inuyasha"

"Yes mother"

"Hayou means Half-Breed. Half human, half demon. Since I'm a human and your father was a demon, you are a half-breed."

"So I'm half human, and half demon."

"Yes"

"So is that…is that why many of the villagers don't like me"

"Yes"

"I don't understand, mother"

"A lot of humans fear demons of any kind. So when you're half demon, they wouldn't accept you as their own. Fearing that one day you'll betray them"

"But I don't get it…I wouldn't hurt the village."

"I know, you're a good boy Inuyasha. It's just humans are very selfish and judgmental. They cannot help but to fear you."

"What about demons?"

"Demons well…I don't know much about demons. But I do know that only some can be trusted."

"Will they accept me."

"No. If you're not truly one of them, than they will not accept you. They only care for their own."

"Then where does that leave me"

"I don't know"

Both were once again quite for a while. Not knowing what to say to each other

"Inuyasha"

"yes mother"

"Even though there are humans and demons who won't accept you, there are still a few who will. And when you do meet that few, I promise you'll feel accepted and happy to be around the them. Those will become the people you cherish most."

"Like you"

"Yep" Izayoi places Inuyasha in her lap. "No matter what happens to me, I want you to live on. To someday gain a life with friends, family and love. That is all I want Inuyasha."

"Mother we'll be together for now on, right."

"Yes, I promise I won't leave you Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumps, and hugs his mother around her neck.

"And I promise to always help and protect you mother."

Izayoi chuckled as she hugged Inuyasha "We'll protect each other. I love so much, my little Inuyasha"

"I love you too mother"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, the next will be up soon. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Game

HI again! I knew I would have this chapter up this evening lol. yay for me ! This really didn'y take me long to right, but i think this chapter is good none the less. So i hope you enjoy it, please readxreview.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A year past for the small family. A lot of changes happened to them, enspecialy for little Inuyasha. Inuyasha was growing up, and his senses were becoming stronger. Once he even heard his mother call for him in the village, when he was climbing trees in the nearby forest. Almost everyday the young hayou, ran into the forest to observe everything around him, and raze his new claws on old trees. Also his life back home wasn't that bad either. Inuyasha noticed that the villager, were now more nicer to him. Never blaming him on things anymore, and even letting them hang with the other children.

Inuyasha loved this new found peace, but Izayoi was very suspisous. She believe that the villagers were being too nice, all the sudden. She even notice them secretly planning, gossoping about somthing. Although she didn't know what it was, she still didn't trust them. But Inuyasha was happy with this kindness, and she wanted her son to stay this happy. So she ignored it, in hopes that this hapiness will stay.

One day, Izayoi felt it was time for some spring cleaning. So early that morning Inuyasha and Izayoi are in there little cabin cleaning and doing chores. Inuyasha pouts as Izayoi gives Inuyasha a feathered stick, and points at the rooms. Inuyasha knew exatally what she wants him to do.

"Why do I end doing all the dusting?" Inuyas growled as he quickly dusted the tiny house.

"You know the deal, chores first then play"

"Yes mother" Inuyasha pouted, but he still got the job done. Afterwards, Inuyasha lazly fell on the bedding sheets, feeling exsausted from a good mornings work.

"Ow" Inuyasha hissed and he slaps the side of his neck. "What was that?"

Inuyasha looks at his hand and saw a small little bug with weird clothes on and tiny little hat.

"Gross" Inuyasha shrugged and wiped the bug on his small robe.

"OW! PLEASE STOP!" Yelled the tiny bug. Inuyasha stopped and took a closer look at the strange bug.

"Oh thank you my lad. Your blood was very appatizing, just like your fathers." said the small bug. Inuyasha just stared at the speaking insect and began squezing him between his finger

"OW! HELP!!"

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

"This bug is talking" Inuyasha said to his mother while still playfully squzzing the poor insect. Izayoi came closer to see the bug and smiled instantly.

"Oh Myoga, it's you! It's had better a while, oh Inuyasha please stop tortuting him"

Inuyasha nodded and realsed myoga from his fingers. Myoga slowlid slid down his finger and popped up once again when he fell into Inuyasha's palm.

"It's very nice to meet you again Lady Izayoi." Myoga bowed "And you too young master. Why I haven't seen you since you were a new born."

"Who are you?" Asked Inuyasha

"I'm the Flea demon Myoga. A servent to my master, the great dog gemon, your father"

"What would a great dog demon want with a tiny flea?"

"Inuyasha! Myoga did a lot along your fathers side. He helpful when he needs to be"

"Thank you, Lady Izayoi" Myoga said with teary eyes "You were always so nice to little old me"

"So what brings your here Myoga"

"Just travling around and decided to come for a short visit."

"Well you're welcomed anytime, myoga"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"He has grown up so much"

"Indeed, have you've been noticing any demon like sytoms yet?"

"Yes, he could hear almost a mile away, and he can sence when something is coming wheather if it's human or demon."

"Hmm, It would be any day now than"

"What do you mean"

" Sometimes at a young age, demons experance there first demon like features. Since Inuyasha's demon side is so strong, I wonder how far it can go."

Izayoi was silent for a while.wonder what exactally will happen to her little boy/ Myoga jumped on Izayoi's shoulder.

"Lady Izayoui, is everything alright."

"Yes, I need to go to the village, will you accompany me."

"Oh no thanks. I had a long trip, might I rest here for a while"

"sure, I'll be home soon"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

When she was walking toward the village, Izayoi smiled as she saw her son run away laughing along with his friends

"Maye things will change for the better" Izayoi thought and she went toward the village. Inuyasha and the village children gathered around near the rice fields, where more of the children played. Inuyasha ran faster than anyone in the field. He quickly jumped inyo the slippery morning grass, sliding across the diry. Everyone soon joined in slidding through the grass along with Inuyasha. When they were all tired, the rested around the fields.

What should we do now" Inuyasha asked

"We can pick flowers" said one village girl, everyone quickly regected that idea

"We could play around in the village"

"Nah, we'll just end up doing more chores"

For a while everyone thought of what to do, each one staring out into the clouds that continue to transform into diffrent shapes and sizes.

"Hey I know a game that will help defeat a demon next time we're attacked" said one village kid.

A year in a half past by quickly for the young hayou. Although he still received the same respect from most of the villagers, some of them began to just accept him as a favor to Izayoi. Even so Inuyasha wasn't too bad, just an ordinary boy of eight years

Inuyasha ran outside with his friends. Izayoi smiled as her son ran away laughing along with his friends. "Maybe thins will change for the better" As soon as she was done with the chores at home she went off to the village.

Inuyasha and his friends gathered around near the rice fields where more of the childrened played. Inuyasha ran faster than anyone in the field, and quickly jumped imto the slippery morning grass, sliding across the dirt. Everyone soon joined in, until they were a little dirty from the dirt.

"What should we do now?" asked Inuyasha

"We could pick flowers"

"Nah"

"We could play around in the village"

"Nah, we'll just end up doing more chores."

"We also got in trouble for doing that once"

For a while everyone was in silence. Each one staring out into the clouds that continue to transform into different shapes and sizes.

"Hey I know a game that will help defeat a demon next time we're attacked!"

"What is it?'

"It's called defeat the hayou"

"What?"

"How do you play?"

"First we find the hayou and then we have to try to bring him down, by defeating him with different tricks. You can't use the same trick twice, and the Hayou has to defend for itself or the game wont work."

"That sounds cool, I'm in"

"Me too"

"Good than Inuyasha is going to be the first hayou"

"NO I'M NOT! I DON'T WANNA PLAY THIS STUPID GAME!"

"Why not, it's perfect to fight a real hayou, than a fake one!"

"I SAID I'M NOT PLAYING!"

Inuyasha turns around back to his mother. While the other kids sneak up behind him

"In the count of three, we attack the hayou…one…two…three…"

Each one of them pounces toward Inuyasha, but he moves away in time.

"I told you I'm not playing!"

Then one kid throws a rock at him

"He's Distracted!"

Then the next kid, kick him down to the ground. While on the ground one kid poke him with a stick and the other stomp him on his side.

"No one can use poke with the stick, stomp, kick, or throw rocks anymore. Try something else!"

As the kids continue to harm Inuyasha in different way Inuyasha tries to get away, but is quickly pulled back

"STOP! STOP!" Inuyasha cried. Some kids stopped realizing he was really hurting but other, kept going. It was no longer a game anymore.

"Alright you can't punch anymore, but you can punch and then stomp!"

"Stop it! Game over!" yelled the little girl, but they just continued. The little decided to run and get help, meanwhile Inuyasha couldn't take the beating anymore

"Stop! I SAID STOP! OW! STOP!!"

They continued and continued until on of the screamed. "AHH MY ARM! THERE IS A STICK IN MY ARM!!"

All the kids stop and stared as the saw the boy with a long stick stuck deep inside his arm. Then everyone was looking at Inuyasha.

"You Worthless hayou, look what you did now!"

"My name is….INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha pounced on the kid and repeatedly punched him the face. A kid tried to knock him off, but he picked him up by his shirt and threw him across the field. More kids tried to stop Inuyasha, but he was enraged. His eyes began to glow as he punched, kicked, bit, and clawed his way through all the kids beating him.

Izayoi came to the scene to see Inuyasha scratching a kid's face, then stomping on a kid who was already down.

"INUYASHA STOP!" Izayoi ran to Inuyasha and grabbed hold of him, but he still continued to stomp on the kids with his feet. "INUYASHA I SAID STOP!!" and with a slap across the face, Inuyasha stopped. Inuyasha stood their stunned of what just happened.

"You children get out of here….NOW!"

The children ran for their lives back to the village, while Inuyasha and Izayoi still stayed in that small spot. Inuyasha looked down at his hand, realizing there was some liquid running down his claws. It was blood…another person's blood.

Izayoi noticed it too, but more than that, blood from his lips and head poured from his face, bruises, and scratches all over his body.

"Inuyasha….what happened"

"They were playing a game, defeat the hayou…I told them I didn't want to play…but…"

"Inuyasha"

"They began to play, and when I said stop, they wouldn't stop. I wanted the hurting to stop…so I…I…"

Inuyasha ran into his mother's arms and starts to cry. Izayoi hugs him back and strokes his head as he cries

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry that they did this to you. I'm so sorry."

"Mother…Mother…" Inuyasha cried

"Shhh…don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you like this ever…ever again. Okay"

Inuyasha nodded, but still continued to cry. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Inuyasha came down with a cold. Izayoi quickly put him to bed and used a wet rag to cool down his fever.

"Achoo!"

"You see, this is what you get for not sleeping in the covers like I told you."

"It's no fair" Inuyasha coughed "How is it I am the only one who has bad days"

"Easy I'm grown-up. I used out all my bad days years ago. Now I only get good and happy days!" Izayoi joked while patting Inuyasha on his leg.

"That's not true I see other grown-ups have bad days. What makes you so special?"

"Because I have my brave strong son to protect me from bad days"

Inuyasha blushes and coughs harder into the covers. Izayoi laughs and she takes a bowl of medicine and gives it to Inuyasha

"Now drink up, this medicine will make you feel better"

Inuyasha sniffs it and immediately gives it back to his mother.

"No way! It smells like thirty day year old dead cow."

"Oh don't be so picky. It might smell bad, but it works."

"No"

Izayoi smiles at Inuyasha and takes the bowl away

"Fine if your too chicken, I'll understand"

"What!"

"I seen much bigger, stronger, braver men drink this medicine in one gulp. If you're too scared, or weak to drink medicine I understand. I still love you, no matter how weak you…"

Inuyasha stormed off the bed and quickly drank the cold soup in a gulp or two and stormed right back into bed. Izayoi laughed as she blew out the light and went to sleep beside her son.

"Good night, Inuyasha"

"Good night, Mother"


	4. Chapter 4: Will you remember

Hi everyone I'm back, I wanted to make this one a long chapter, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Now here is chapter 4 of A Mothers wish.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Inuyasha woke up later on that night in a gasp. Inuyasha laid still while squeezeing his covers tightly.

"What is this? Something is coming?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes to observe his surroundings. He sniffs the air and opened his eyes once more.

"The villagers! We're surrounded by the villagers. Why are they here in the middle of the night?" Then the scent of smoke filled the air and Inuyasha sat up instantly in his pallet.

"Smoke! Fire! I don't get it what's going on?"

"Inuyasha?"

Izayoi sits up and brings Inuyasha close to her in a small embrace.

"Is something wrong dear? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Mother, the villager's are outside and I smell smoke?"

"What?" Izayoi peeks over to the window, and noticed an orange flicker seeping out from the dark night.

"There must be a fire. Inuyasha you stay here. Don't go outside, not until I come back alright."

Inuyasha nodded. Izayoi grabbed her bag fill with medication and herbs and hurried outside. There she saw all the men in the village, outside their house carrying weapons and fire.

" What? What's going on here?" Izayoi

"Lady Izayoi, our children told us that your demotic son attacked them!"

"Our village took in and accepted your son, and this is how he repays us!"

"We must put an end to your son, before he kills us all!"

"STOP! YOUR DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING!" Izayoi yelled back to villagers "Inuyasha was attacked first! He was trying to protect himself! He has done nothing wrong!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES LADY IZAYOI! You're only blinded by love to see that your boy is truly a bloodthirsty demon!"

"Let us free you, Lady Izayoi!"

A few of the villagers grabbed Izayoi, and dragged her away from her house.

"NO! STOP!"

"BURN IT TO THE GROUND!"

One by one burning flames of sticks surrounded the small home, and was quickly up in flames. Izayoi screamed at the sight, knowing the her little Inuyasha was still inside waiting for her

"INUYASHA!" Izayoi screamed "INUYASHA!"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Inuyasha sat in his pallet holding his ears. Trying to avoid the villager's screams and threats toward him. He couldn't take it anymore, the bullying, the beatings, the people he just couldn't take it! Now they were trying to convince his mother to forget about him, to leave him knowing that he would be a danger to her.

"No...No...NO! Why is it always me? Everything I do...Everything I am...how can people curse me, for being me. A hayou...a half-demon."

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha ears twitched at the sound of his mother scream. He quickly ran to the door, to his surprise it was covered with flames. Inuyasha tried to get a glisp of his mother, and saw she was being dragged in dirt by the villagers.

"NO! MOTHER!!"

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha went forward, trying to get past the flames, but it was too late. The flames continued to grow, blocking his exit. Inuyasha hurried to the back, but the villagers lit the back on fire. He was trapped. Seconds went by and the smoke and flames filled the room, moving Inuyasha to a small corner, while chocking on the dirty air.

"I can't breathe, I need to get out of here."

Inuyasha turned around and begins clawing his way through the wood. A few times he felt faint, but it didn't stop him. He was going to get out of here two ways. Dead or alive, and he was not going to die in a filthy place like this. Just then he broke through the wall and crawled out of the burning house. Inuyasha gasped for air. Feeling tired and exhausted he lied on the ground hoping that somehow he'll take a short nap to regain his strength. But sadly he wasn't going to get that rest.

"HE'S ALIVE! THE HAYOU IS ALIVE!"

Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet and ran, but he was too weak. Shortly as he got up, he fell to the ground. Some of the villagers surrounded him and carried him to villager in charge of this raid. Next to him was his mother.

"Mother?"

"Oh! Inuyasha!" Izayoi cried and she ran to her son.

The villagers dropped Inuyasha on the ground and he ran to his mother until they were both together again.

"Oh Inuyasha! I was so scared"

"I'm okay mother"

The head villager grabbed Inuyasha from his mother and threw him to the other villagers. They tied Inuyasha to the ground with both arms, preventing Inuyasha to move.

"Stop it! What are you doing"

The head villager took out his sword and look down at Izayoi. "I'm sorry lady Izayoi but I must do this" the villagers grabbed Izayoi as he made his way toward Inuyasha.

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT MY SON! PLEASE"

The head villager ignored Izayoi's plea and made his way toward Inuyasha. Right before he plunge the sword he was stopped.

"Stop this!"

It was one of Izayoi's friends, Haru, and along with the headmaster of the village.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

A few of the villagers spoke out "That child has attack our children, he should be punish"

"By death?" the headmaster questioned, "This is no punishment! This is a murder! GUARDS!"

The headmaster guards captured the villagers around Inuyasha and Izayoi.

"TAKE THEM AWAY, MAKE SURE THEY ARE PUNISHED AS THEY DID TO THIS POOR FAMILY!"

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped as they looked down at Izayoi.

"Just stop. Let the villagers go home to their families."

"M'lady?" Haru questioned

"I can't let these men families suffer because of us. All it will bring is more hated and suffering." Izayoi stood up and stared at everyone with cold, sad eyes. "It's because of the hatred of humans and demons is why this happened. The villagers are blinded by fear that they take too rational measures, and I forgive them. I just want to live on with Inuyasha well and happily here in this village, just as his father would have wanted. As long as I live, I will stay here and protect Inuyasha no matter what happens."

Everyone stared at Inuyasha and then back Izayoi. Seeing the serious in her eyes, the headmaster nodded his head and ordered the guards to release the villagers. Inuyasha never took his eyes off his mother, never before he seen her so bold. Then his heart stopped as he saw her fall helplessly to the ground

"MOTHER!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to mother's side. Haru and the Headmaster ran to Izayoi and slightly picked her up.

"She is burning up"

"She can stay at my home." said Haru as they picked her up and quickly took her away.

0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0xx0x0x00x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x00x0x00x0x0x00x0x0x00x0x

A few days went by fast for Inuyasha. His mother was still weak from the other day, but Haru and a doctor she hired from a village afar watched over her.

Ever since that day, Inuyasha refused to leave his mothers side. Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing his mother in this condition, and he couldn't help but to feel this was his fault. It was because he was a hayou all this have happened. She did so much for him, and yet he still couldn't protect her from getting hurt. For the past few days Inuyasha wondered if maybe the villagers were right. If he left the village, then maybe…just maybe his mother won't get hurt again. His mother can live a normal life…the life she deserved. But one thought lingered in Inuyasha's head.

"If I left her…I won't be able to come back. I won't ever see mother again. If that happens, she might forget about me. Can I really leave her…will she really forget me after I leave."

On the fourth day Izayoi finally woke up from her rest, but before Inuyasha I got a chance to see her, the doctor wanted to examine her first , so Inuyasha stayed outside waiting to see his mother. Every moment was agonizing to him…he wanted to see her. Wanted to tell her he is sorry for all that happened.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Haru standing before him in front of the door.

"You can see her now"

Inuyasha quickly ran to the house and saw his mother looking at him with a weak smile

"Inuyasha" Izayoi whispered. Inuyasha was speechless. He jumped into his mothers arms and hugged her for dear life.

"There, there, it's okay Inuyasha. I'll be fine" Izayoi said knowing how worried Inuyasha felt. Inuyasha looked up and saw the doctor hand something to Haru. Inuyasha sniffed at the new scent.

"What is that? It smells weird. It kind of burns my nose. Is that really medicine?

When the doctor left, Haru placed the medicine in her pocket and went to Izayoi and Inuyasha

"Ms. Izayoi, the doctor just left. He told me you got a very high fever that day and your breathing has become irregular due to the lack of air surrounding you.

"Will she be okay?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course, but she is still ill, and must be in bed for another few days. And after a few days, I'll give you the medicine the doctor recommended.

"Okay, see Inuyasha everything is fine"

Inuyasha nodded, but was still suspicious about that medicine, but if it could help his mother get better, he didn't care. All he wanted was for her to be happy and well once more.

"Mother, I'm sorry all this happened."

"Don't apologize. This isn't your fault. I'm just happy you're safe, Inuyasha"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A couple of days passed since the doctors visit. At first Izayoi thought it was but a small cold, but every day she seemed to grow weaker. Her fever always went up and down from time to time, and had a bad cough. Inuyasha asked Haru many times for the medicanie, but Haru always refused knowing it's best to follow the doctors orders.

So they waited. Izayoi was almost all the time in bed, but no matter how sick she was, she made some time with Inuyasha. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't care if she didn't play with or took care of him. He just wanted her to get better. He couldn't stand to see his mother suffer anymore.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha went to his mother outside on a small porch. She was sitting up sewing something.

"What's that?"

"The robe of the fire rat. It was something your father gave me, the last time I saw him" Izayoi lifted up the robe to show how big it was, and Inuyasha was amazed.

"That kinda looks like my clothes"

"It's is. One day when you were just a baby I decided to make a robe for you that looked exactally like this robe."

"Really?" Inuyasha said while holding the robe " And there was no better color then red."

"What you don't like red"

"No, it's just I thought of myself as a blue person" said Inuyasha as he made a blue face. Izayoi laughed, and Inuyasha laughed too. Feeling so happy that he can finally her his mother laugh again. But the laughing soon stopped when Izayoi began coughing violently. Inuyasha gave her some water. when she done coughing Izayoi saw the worry in Inuyasha's eyes and smiled. She motioned Inuyasha to come to her, and Inuyasha did.

Inuyasha sat near his mother and she held him close as always. Izayoi tooks a small pink flower from the tree and looked at the beautiful bloomed flower.

_Aozora ni sen wo hiku  
Hikoukigumo no shirosa wa  
Zutto dokomademo zutto tsuzuiteku  
Asu wo shitte'ta mitai  
_

Inuyasha stared up at her, and watched her sing. Her voice was so peaceful and strong. That made Inuyasha feel so comfortable. Izayoi wrapped herself around Inuyasha slowly rocking him as she continues her song.

_Mune de asaku iki wo shiteta  
Atsui hoo samashita kaze mo oboeteru_  
_  
Mirai no mae ni sukumu kokoro ga  
Itsuka namae wo omoidasu  
Sakebitai hodo itoshii no wa  
Hitotsu no inochi kaeritsuku basho  
Watashi no yubi ni kienai natsu no hi  
_

Mirai no mae ni sukumu teashi wa  
Shizuka na koe ni hodokarete  
Sakebitai hodo natsukashii no wa  
Hitotsu no inochi manatsu no hikari  
Anata no kata ni yureteta komorebi

Tsubureta shiroi booru  
Kaze ga chirashita hanabira  
Futatsu wo ukabete mienai kawa wa  
Utainagara nagareteku

Himitsu mo uso mo yorokobi mo  
Uchuu wo unda kami-sama no kodomo-tachi

As her song ended, Inuyasha got a great idea.

"Mother, can we go to the meadow today?"

"Huh?"

"You said that was one of your favorite places right, let me take you there"

"Sure why not"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

After a few minutes, Inuyasha and Izayoi walked through the village and toward the plains. Of course both got greeting from the villagers who longed missed Lady Izayoi. She felt happy to meet the kind villagers again, and Inuyasha was somewhat proud of himself. He knew his mother needed to get out of that cramped home, this was defiantly the best decision he made in a while.

As they approached the fields, Izayoi stopped to admire the field of flowers. Inuyasha ran into the field, as if he saw a fresh, cool lake on a hot summer day. Izayoi stayed back and smiled as she saw Inuyasha run carelessly through the field. She soon joined him, and sat in her usual spot. She breathed in the sweet spring air and starred up into the clouds, remembering good times.

"Inuyasha have I ever told you how your father and I met?"

Inuyasha shook his head

"Well it was a long time ago one night under a full moon near a waterfall. My only mother died and I was left alone with my evil stepfather. I felt as if life was futile and the waterfall made me feel calm and mirthful. It was so beautiful Inuyasha, the moonlight lit the water as if it was a living mirror, and fireflies danced along the riverside. When I looked at the top of the waterfall, there was your father starring down at me. He was tall, dark, armored demon, with long silver hair as the moon. At first I thought I should run, but when I saw his eyes I saw a sadness…like mine."

"Like yours"

"Yes, as if we we're both confused, as if we we're longing something."

Flashback

_The demon slowly floated down from the top of the waterfall to the water, right in front of Izayoi._

"_Maiden, why are you alone on this night" said the demon_

_Izayoi smiled "I was going to ask you the same question, demon"_

"_What is your name Human" _

"_I am princess Izayoi, from the Nakamura clan" _

_The demon walked closer to Izayoi, until both were only a few inches away from each other. The demon ran his claws softly through Izayoi's hair. Izayoi did not flinch, nor hesitated, she just starred at him into his eyes, as did the demon. _

"_You do not fear me…Why not?"_

"_In your eyes, I see nothing to fear…"_

"_What do you see maiden?"_

"_I see someone strong, but sad…alone…"_

_The demon made a confused look, but then softened to a small smirk. The demon began to walk away down the river. As he left Izayoi couldn't keep her eyes away from mysterious creature. _

"_If you must leave demon, may you leave me with a name?" _

_The demon looked back towards Izayoi. Just to see her look at him with her bright eyes, to see her shine as she stood in the middle of the river. _

"_Inutaisho"_

End of the Flashback

Izayoi looked down at Inuyasha and stroked his hair.

"You remember so much. Do really miss him mother?"

'Yes, very much"

"Mother…If something were ever happen to me? Will you remember me?"

"What?"

"if something were to happen to me! Like if I die, or if I go away. Will you remember me, as you do with father?"

"Of course I will. A mother can never forget her child, no matter what happens."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because of love. I love you so much Inuyasha, that I can't just forget about you. You are something very dear to me, and I choose to never let my love for you go. That's why I know I will always remember you. What about me Inuyasha…will you forget about me if something happens?"

Inuyasha jumps into his mother's arms and hugs her tightly.

"Never!" he cried and he buried his face into his mother's chest. Izayoi took Inuyasha's hand and placed it onto her heart. Inuyasha relaxed his hand and felt her heart beat.

"No matter what you will always be in my heart Inuyasha…always."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The song that Izayoi was sing was Inochi No Namae. From spirited away. I know different anime right, but when I heard this song, I knew I had to have it in this story. Here a link to it….

/watch?vNMdJ9x0ITvU

The next chapters will be up during this week, stay tuned lol please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Death

I don't believe I put up a disclaimer, so before I forget again I'll do it now

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Enjoy the fifth chapter

The poem below was wrttin by Lisa Fisher.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_As I sat watching by your bed,  
A million thought ran through my head.  
Of just how much were you aware?  
Did you know that I was there?_

Could you feel the love I sent,  
In whispered word, Or prayer bent?  
Upon my cross as I asked God,  
To spare your life for my selfish cause?

So that I could tell you just once more,  
"I love you Mommy! " as I had before.  
And we could chat like days of old,  
Over coffee cups all rimmed with gold.

And laugh and joke, or just to share  
some small hurt and perhaps a tear.  
To talk of the past, or things yet to do.  
To sniffle, and sneeze, and say "Bless You! "

All these dreams now hang in shreds,  
As I sit here with bowed down head.  
And ponder on these sad thoughts.  
Just to wonder, "Was it all for naught? "

The next day Inuyasha woke up, ecstatic. He knew that today his mother will be able to take the medicines, and she'll finally become better.

"Mother? Hey mother time to get up."

Izayoi didn't move, but just laid there sweating

"Mother?"

Inuyasha felt his mother's head and it was burning like fire. Inuyasha quickly ran to Haru's house and told her about his mother's fever. Haru quickly went to the house, and gave Izayoi the medicine, and got some cold water to bring down her fever.

"I don't understand…why couldn't we gave her the medicine sooner" Inuyasha whined

"We needed the fever to be low enough the give her the cure" Haru kindly explained "Or else it's wouldn't work"

Inuyasha didn't understand. Why would you give medicine after the fever is gone? Was it not supposed to bring the fever down? Then that smell once again burned Inuyasha's nose. Was that really medicine she was giving to his mother?

Inuyasha quickly grabbed the tiny bowl of medicine before Haru gave it to Izayoi

"Inuyasha? What are you?"

Inuyasha examined the small bowl.

"There was something wrong with this. There was no smell of herbs, at lease not the kind his mother uses. It was full of mixtures of different roots…but what kind of roots. This isn't medicine…is it?"

"Inuyasha, trust me this will help your mother"

"No, there's something wrong…"

Haru hesitated thinking he might be on to something "It's medicine from the eastern area, so it might be different from what we use here."

Izayoi moaned with pain as she struggled through her sheets. Inuyasha went to her side, and knew she was in pain. She needed help and there was no other way, but to give her that medicine.

"Inuyasha…"

"Please…help her. Help my mother"

Haru quickly gave Izayoi the medicine. Izayoi slowly chocked it down, and as if it was a like magic her fever went down. But she didn't open her eyes…she just laid there as if she was dead.

After a few hours Inuyasha noticed his mother's hands become colder and her breathing more and more shallow. She was dying

Haru came as soon as she could with the doctor. He examined her gave her some water, but that was all he was able to do. The medicine didn't work, and her body was slowly giving up.

Inuyasha sat next to his mother in her last moment, still holding onto her hand in hopes that somehow, someway it will give her the strength to get well. But his prayer was in vain.

"Inuyasha…" Izayoi said silently

"Mother..."

"Inuyasha..."

Izayoi reached out for Inuyasha's hand and held it close to her heart, and then she smiled weakly. Inuyasha couldn't understand. Why was she smiling at a time like this, why was she happy. Izayoi opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I can't be with you anymore."

"No Mother..."

"But at lease I was able to see you again. I was able to my dear little Inuyasha once again."

"Mother...don't...don't say things like that. You'll get better right…right…"

"You must protect yourself now, Inuyasha. Be strong"

"Stop! Mother Please Don't... please"

Izayoi slightly rubbed Inuyasha's hair.

"I love you... and I'll always... always...will"

Izayoi closed her eyes, and slowly drifted away from this world. Her hand slowly fell from Inuyasha's hair, but Inuyasha caught it with his hand. Not daring to let it go. Inuyasha stood there looking at his now dead mother. He wanted to do something. He wanted to yell, to scream, to cry, and to do anything...anything to bring her back. But he didn't do anything; just stood they're staring at her.

"Lets go Inuyasha"

"No...please just leave us"

Haru nodded and walked outside, leaving Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha stood there until the warmth left his mothers body. The villagers offered to hold a service for his mother, and Inuyasha agreed. And that afternoon, almost the whole village went to pay their respects to Lady Izayoi, On top of a hill near the headmaster's castle.

Only a few people were buried on top of that, mainly the headmaster's family, but Izayoi was special. She came to the village in their time of need. She cured the sick, helped the wounded and even showed some of the villagers how to plant and grow crops. All this and to take care of her newborn son, she to them was like a saint.

The service was short, but to Inuyasha those were probably the longest moments of his life. To see his mother burn to ash and being buried. Even so he did not shed one tear. He couldn't, he refuse to believe his mother is completely gone…he just couldn't. When everyone was gone Inuyasha still stayed on the tiny hill, wondering what is in store for him what was going to happen to him now? Where will he go, how could he live without her? All these questions circled around in his mind; meanwhile the villagers had their own solutions about Inuyasha, now that Izayoi is gone.

0x0xx0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x

That evening Inuyasha walked through the village for the first time in days. Ever since his mother was sick, he refused to eat fearing the worse if he left hi mothers side. Inuyasha brought some bread and some rice and continues his way through the village. He couldn't go home now, the memories that place was still very fresh. He couldn't go back now…maybe not ever.

Inuyasha walked into a small ally between a small bar and the chicken coop. Inuyasha sat there and took a couple of bites from the bread.

"Mother…why did this happened. I did everything I could to protect her, but it wasn't enough…. I wasn't enough. Mother…I'm so sorry. Please if you can hear me, forgive me…forgive me."

"DAMN THE HAYAO WE SHOULD'VE KILLED HIS DIRECTLY LIKE I PLANED!"

Inuyasha dropped his food in shock of what he heard. Inuyasha turned around to the bar and listened closely to the people inside

"It was such a tragic lost. We should have thought of a different way to get rid of him"

"No, we had too, as long as Lady Izayoi was alive we would've never gotten rid of the hayou"

Inuyasha heart skipped a beat

"So what's the plan now"

"Well the whole gang is here, so all we need to do it attack the beast. He'll never see it coming."

"Ha, this is a great plan" one of the castle guards laughed out loud " First poison the wench and then kill her son! Soon our village will be at peace!" Everyone is the bar began to laugh, sing, and dance. As everyone rejoiced, Inuyasha fell to the ground, unable to breathe.

"They killed her! They killed her to get rid of me! Just because I'm a half demon! How dare they...HOW DARE THEY!!" Inuyasha's heart raced, "We trusted them all, and yet they killed her. After all she has done for them…. just to get rid of me"

Some of the guards walked outside, and say Inuyasha on the floor shocked and angry.

"What do we have here" One of the guards picked Inuyasha up by the hair and dragged him into the bar.

"Look who we found outside."

Inuyasha eyes began to glow as he ran his claws through the wooden floor.

"Why don't we just finish up the job right here and now, what do you say fellas."

All the men cheered before they began to crowd around Inuyasha with their weapons. At that moment something in Inuyasha snapped. Never was he this angry; never was he this hurt, and this time he wasn't going to hold back. He was going to make these men pay. Inuyasha growled so loud that villagers all around the area heard him. Then he attacked.

One by one he clawed his way through each one of the men

"Iron weaver soul stealer"

Men were instantly sliced by his claws, and fell to the ground dead. Rest of the men saw the little boys fury and ran before it was too late for them, In that small group of ten men four were able to escape. The others were even dead, or badly wounded. Inuyasha walked up to one wounded man, hands covered in blood and his eyes dark as ever.

"Please... Please...spare me child... spare me"

"Tell me who came up with this plan, and I might consider it:"

"It was Haru... she came up with it! "

Inuyasha eyes drew colder, and he let the wounded man go. Inuyasha quickly ran down the village to the lady's cabin and walked inside, there she was holding her child in one arm, and a piece of wood in the other.

"Inuyasha! What's going on" said Haru

"How could you? What has mother done to deserve this? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!"?

"You were born" Haru said coldly "And your wretched mother is just as guilty. To fall in love with a demon"

"Inuyasha growled as he clutched his fist. " but why, why did you have kill her,"" he said with his face hidden by his bangs

" IF I WAS SUCH A BURDEN I COULD'VE LEFT THE VILLAGE! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILL HER!!" Inuyasha yelled finally reviling two small tears "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILL MY MOTHER"

"She would've just brought you back. No matter what we did to you, she would've found you and brought you back here. We had no choice."

Inuyasha fell to the ground and slammed his fist on the floor "damn it! Damn it!" The Haru thought of this a good time to end it, so as quickly as she could she raced to Inuyasha and tried to hit him across the head. But Inuyasha stopped the blow in time, and crushed the wooden bat with his claws. Inuyasha stared at her with his cold red eyes, and the Haru feel to the ground.

"Kill me if you must, but I don't regret what I have done."

Sensing the nearby villagers and guards, Inuyasha stood up and quickly ran out of Haru's home. He ran away to the grave sight of his mother, and began to dig up her ashes. He didn't stop until he felt the small box. Quickly he placed the box into his robe and ran home. There he grabbed the very few things from his mother…the robe of the fire rat, she was saving for him when he got older, and her rouge. Something of hers so he can remember her to never forget this night. Then he left the village.

As he walked down the rice field, he took another look of the village, and there the villager stood waving up burring flames, and throwing rocks and sticks. Inuyasha turned around and continue his way to the forest. Leaving behind his village, his home, and his trust for all humans.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x00x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Izayoi has died, what would happen to the poor little Hayou now? Will he find a home of his own in the demon world. Stay tuned. lol

Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow.


End file.
